In conventional Java programming system, a programmer should specify a code and data types at compile time. Once the code is compiled, the code cannot be adjusted to a different runtime environment. When a code requires a new object, the code should be rewritten to support a new class for the new object, recompiled and executed with the new class linked. It is time consuming and inefficient to debug a code in conventional Java programming system.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for recompiling and debugging Java programs.